


Wolves' Target

by KiraH69



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Episode: s05e21 Exit Wounds, Knotting, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Rimming, Virginity, Werewolf Aaron Hotchner, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Spencer está emocionado por entrar a trabajar en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta; también un poco nervioso porque es la primera vez que va a trabajar bajo las órdenes de un licántropo, el agente Aaron Hotchner, del cual no se dice nada bueno. Las cosas irán aún peor de lo que esperaba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El único capítulo al que se hace referencia es el 5x21, «Exit Wounds», pero está modificado casi del todo. He alterado totalmente la línea temporal, sobre todo en lo referente a Spencer, y Hotch no se ha casado nunca y no tiene hijos (sorry, Jack), pero todo lo demás se explica en el primer capítulo.

Spencer estaba demasiado alterado esa mañana y los tres cafés que se había tomado ya no ayudaban. Iba a ser su primer día en la Unidad de Análisis de Conducta del FBI así que por supuesto que estaba nervioso. Con 22 años iba a ser el miembro más joven de la Unidad y del FBI en general ya que la edad mínima para entrar son 23 años, pero habían hecho muchas excepciones para él (incluido ignorar que no había sido capaz de superar todas las pruebas físicas de la Academia). Además, estaba el hecho de que el jefe de la Unidad, el Agente Especial Supervisor Aaron Hotchner, era un licántropo. Nunca había trabajado antes con uno y no tenía ningún prejuicio contra ellos, pero había oído que este agente era un tipo duro, serio, firme, implacable y que conseguía que hasta los agentes de policía más bravos se echaran a temblar con solo una mirada (en realidad esos eran los términos que él prefería utilizar, la gente utilizaba otros mucho peores). Tenía miedo de que su ineptitud para el trabajo de campo hiciera que le echara de una patada de la Unidad, no parecía del tipo que toleraba la torpeza y él, tenía que admitirlo, era bastante torpe.

A pesar de todos sus nervios y todos sus miedos, Spencer cogió su bolsa, el termo lleno de café y se dirigió a su nuevo trabajo. El temblor en su cuerpo aumentaba según se acercaba al edificio de la Agencia en Quántico. Con la identificación que le habían dado la semana anterior pudo pasar el control de seguridad y subió en el ascensor lleno de personal trajeado hasta las oficinas de la UAC. Cuando atravesó las puertas de cristal, se quedó mirando a su alrededor algo inseguro. Sabía que tenía que ir a hablar primero con el Agente Hotchner, pero no sabía siquiera si estaría en su despacho (ni cuál era su despacho) ya que había llegado tan pronto que aún no había nadie en los escritorios.

—¿Necesita algo?—una voz profunda y grave le sobresaltó. Un hombre de piel oscura y de su misma altura pero el doble de ancho se le acercó por detrás con un café en una mano y una bolsa en la otra. Su mirada inquisitiva y algo recelosa le hizo querer salir corriendo, pero se mantuvo inmóvil... bueno, todo lo inmóvil que podía estar en ese momento.

—Ah, um... So-soy el nuevo miembro de- de la Unidad de Análisis de C-conducta. Cre-creo que tengo que hablar con el Agente Especial Aaron Hotchner... um... ¿estará en...?—sabía que sus mejillas se estaban volviendo de un rojo intenso, no se había trabado tanto al hablar desde que tuvo que dar su primer seminario.

—¡Oh! ¿Tú eres ese Dr. Reid?—la expresión de su rostro se relajó al momento y pasó a ser de incredulidad. Le miró de arriba abajo, pensando probablemente lo que la mayoría, sino todos, solían pensar cuando le veían. Demasiado joven, socialmente torpe, aspecto de ayudante de profesor, recién salido de la escuela... Sabía que iba a tener que demostrar lo que valía, pero eso no le preocupaba, sabía que su inteligencia podía eclipsar cualquiera de sus carencias.

—S-sí, um...—respondió, agarrando con su mano libre la correa de su bandolera, sabiendo que a continuación venía el primer momento incómodo.

—Agente Especial Derek Morgan, bienvenido al equipo—el hombre le tendió la mano y Spencer la miró por un momento inseguro.

—U-um... n-no...—agitó la mano con el brazo pegado al cuerpo en un torpe saludo—. Germófobo—dio como excusa, aunque no era exactamente la verdad, pero solía funcionar.

Morgan asintió, mirándole con una ceja arqueada pero aún sonriendo.

—Hotch ya debe de estar en su despacho, siempre llega pronto... J. J., ven—Morgan le hizo un gesto a una mujer rubia que acababa de llegar—. Este es el Dr. Spencer Reid, el nuevo miembro.

—Ah, encantada—la mujer también le miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa, probablemente analizándolo ( _claro que van a analizarte, ese es su trabajo_ ). Le tendió la mano y antes de que Spencer dijera nada, Morgan se inclinó hacia ella.

—No da la mano, es germófobo—Spencer sintió que había un punto de burla en su tono, pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, como siempre.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Soy Jennifer Jareau, puedes llamarme J. J., es un placer—se presentó, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Seguía sonriendo y Spencer sentía que, aunque aún tenía sus reservas, era una sonrisa sincera y eso le agradaba.

De nuevo, cuando intentó dirigirse al despacho que J. J. le indicó para ver a su jefe, dos miembros más de la Unidad aparecieron, presentándose como Emily Prentiss y David Rossi. Los cuatro le estaban rodeando y generalmente se habría sentido realmente incómodo y nervioso en una situación así, pero con ellos se relajaba por momentos. _Saben cómo tratar con víctimas de todo tipo, quizás estén utilizando alguna clase de técnica para que me confíe_ , pensó mientras analizaba a cada uno de ellos. Por supuesto, ese era también su trabajo ahora.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?—un hombre trajeado de pelo negro entró por las puertas de cristal con una carpeta en la mano.

—Hotch, ¿no estabas en tu despacho?—preguntó Morgan.

—No, estaba con Strauss—su mirada se dirigió a la cara desconocida y todos los demás parecieron dar un paso atrás para dejarle escrutar al nuevo—. Y usted es...

Spencer se quedó congelado. Tenía delante al famoso Aaron Hotchner y su mirada con el ceño fruncido estaba a la altura de su reputación, conseguía que sus piernas temblaran y sentía la necesidad de disculparse aunque no sabía por qué. Solo reaccionó cuando Morgan le dio un mal disimulado codazo.

—S-Spencer—respondió recordando de pronto su nombre—. Spencer Reid, doctor Spencer Reid, el nuevo miembro de-

—¿Qué es ese olor?—le interrumpió, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Eh? Oh, ah, eso. E-es un olor artificial, al parecer mi olor natural no gusta a los licántropos así que desarrollé un olor artificial para enmascararlo—aunque por la expresión de Hotch, no parecía agradarle tampoco.

Genial, ni siquiera se le había pasado eso por la cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrado a utilizar el olor artificial que ya ni pensaba en ello, nadie se lo había mencionado tampoco en muchos años. Realmente esperaba que no fuera un problema, las cosas podrían ponerse feas si un licántropo olía su olor natural.

—En la sala de reuniones en cinco minutos—informó Hotch sin comentar nada más y se dirigió a su despacho.

Hubo silencio por un momento y miradas yendo entre el jefe y el nuevo.

—Bueno... no te preocupes, no suele estar de muy buen humor después de hablar con Strauss—intentó consolarle Prentiss, pero por sus expresiones aquello no era lo habitual.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso de que tu olor no les gusta a los licántropos?—preguntó Morgan, probablemente intentando distraerle de lo que acababa de pasar.

—Mm... Cuando entré en la pubertad, los licántropos de mi instituto se volvieron agresivos a mi alrededor, incluso los que normalmente eran tranquilos, y a veces intentaban incluso atacarme—y generalmente lo conseguían, pero eso no iba a decirlo—. Descubrí que lo que provocaba esa reacción era mi olor. A los adultos también les afectaba probablemente, pero no actuaban al respecto, mientras que los adolescentes no tenían tanto autocontrol. Así que desarrollé un olor artificial para enmascarar el mío y llevo utilizándolo desde entonces. Me sorprende que, um... el Agente Hotchner se diera cuenta, lo he perfeccionado lo suficiente como para que la mayoría no lo perciba.

—Llámale simplemente Hotch—le aclaró Morgan—. Y siempre ha tenido un sentido del olfato excepcional, incluso para un licántropo, así que no me extraña que lo notara.

—Vamos, tenemos un caso—les dijo J. J., dirigiéndose hacia la sala de reuniones.

Allí, Spencer se presentó al último miembro del equipo, la analista de sistemas Penélope García, una mujer... colorida, pero sin duda la más amigable y abierta de todos y la única que no le analizó de arriba abajo.

Esa misma mañana, sin tan siquiera saber cuál era su mesa, Spencer acompañó al equipo en su primer caso. La actitud de Hotch hacia él siguió siendo la misma que la de su primer encuentro, al menos al principio. Spencer decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callado y no intervenir por ahora, solo era su primer día y no quería meter la pata ni molestar, pero no siempre era capaz de seguir sus propios consejos. No podía evitar soltar datos precisos cuando sus compañeros hacían suposiciones y Hotch parecía aún más molesto con eso, cortándole enseguida en cuanto empezaba a divagar, a veces simplemente con una mirada. _Probablemente piensa que, por inteligente que sea, lo que digo es totalmente inútil_ , lo que era cierto en algunas ocasiones. Los demás intentaban animarle, pero no servía de nada; si no caía bien al jefe, no duraría mucho allí.

Tras regresar a Quántico, no sintió que hubiera sido de ninguna ayuda en ese caso, a pesar de que sus compañeros le decían que lo había hecho bien. Al menos ellos eran agradables.

Se sentó en la que le dijeron sería su mesa (quizás no por mucho tiempo) y siguió con su informe sobre el caso que había empezado ya en el avión. Cuando lo terminó (el último de todos) y fue al despacho de Hotch a entregárselo, este le echó un vistazo rápido y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuántas páginas tiene esto?—le preguntó, viendo que era aún más largo que el del resto de sus subordinados juntos.

—Am... ¿Demasiadas? L-lo siento, tengo memoria eidética, lo recuerdo todo. Me he puesto a escribir y no he pensando en... l-lo siento— _Muy inteligente, Spencer, multiplicar el trabajo de tu jefe._

Hotch contuvo un suspiro molesto y dejó la carpeta con el informe sobre los demás.

—Vete a casa—le dijo secamente.

—Ha-hasta mañana, H-Hotch—se despidió incómodo y tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo de allí.

Morgan quiso invitarle a tomar algo a un bar, pero aún no tenía la confianza suficiente para ir con ellos y consiguió escaquearse alegando que aún tenía que terminar su mudanza. Un rato después estaba sentado en el sofá de su nuevo apartamento, estanterías llenas de libros poblando las paredes y ni una sola caja por vaciar a la vista. Con unos capítulos antiguos del Dr. Who en la televisión y una taza de café en la mano, reflexionó sobre lo que había vivido esos tres días que había durado el caso.

Sin duda había sido una experiencia intensa, había visto el lado más horrible de la humanidad y el sufrimiento de varias familias. Con todo ello, se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo fascinante que le había resultado y cuánto había disfrutado trabajando aunque apenas había sido de ayuda. Sus compañeros le habían aceptado enseguida y, más o menos cercanos, todos eran agradables.

Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con Rossi y este le había dado consejos para soltarse un poco y sobre las cosas a las que debía prestarle atención. Morgan, por su parte, actuaba casi como un hermano mayor; había cogido confianza con él rápidamente y no dudaba en darle palmadas en la espalda o golpecitos en el brazo a pesar de su reticencia. J. J. era agradable, hacía casi el papel de madre de todos; por un momento se preguntó si tal vez tendría una relación con Hotch, pero lo descartó cuando la escuchó hablar con su pareja, un tal Will. Prentiss era más cerrada, aún no había intercambiado palabra con ella, pero era buena en su trabajo. Y García... bueno, a ella aún no llegaba a comprenderla, sentía que era como una caja sorpresa envuelta en papel de colores, pero era muy animada y al parecer ponía motes a todo el mundo ( _¿geniecillo adorable?_ ).

En cuanto a Hotch, bueno, ese era otro tema. Solo se había dirigido directamente a él para enviarle con Rossi y para mandarle callar. No parecía caerle en gracia y eso era extraño, normalmente caía bien a sus superiores y no tanto a sus compañeros. Pero, claro, jamás había trabajado para un licántropo. Miró de reojo los libros que ocupaban más de media estantería. Todos eran sobre licántropos. Los había comprado nada más saber que su jefe iba a ser uno. Había leído anteriormente libros sobre licántropos, pero tampoco se había interesado especialmente en el tema.

Hotch era claramente un líder Alfa. A los Alfas les gusta tener una manada, probablemente Hotch considere a la Unidad su manada. Rossi sería otro Alfa, sin duda, pero no tenía problemas para seguir órdenes (ni tampoco para reprender a su líder si hacía falta); Morgan sería Beta, el segundo de Hotch; Prentiss sería Gamma, solo porque no le interesaba ser beta; J. J., a pesar de que hacia el exterior podría parecer Delta, era también Gamma, sin duda era una mujer fuerte y con carácter; García sí sería Delta, aunque todos respetaban su trabajo a pesar de su bajo rango (eran humanos, después de todo); y él... bueno, él de momento era un extraño.

Los Alfas cuidan de su manada y vigilan muy de cerca quién entra en ella, quién se acerca a los suyos. Hotch ni siquiera le conocía, no le había entrevistado ni elegido él mismo, se lo habían impuesto. Era normal que se sintiera desconfiado, era un intruso en su manada. Spencer tendría que demostrar que merecía un puesto en su manada, ganárselo.

Su espalda se puso recta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—Ugh... no...—gruñó, agachando la cabeza.

Puede que hubiera empezado a sentir algo por su jefe. _¿Tan pronto?_ Bueno, no era algo inhabitual, siempre había tenido cierta atracción hacia los hombres maduros (no pensaba indagar en el motivo tras ello) y el agente Aaron Hotchner era inteligente, un líder nato, dominante y, admitámoslo, increíblemente atractivo. Spencer no tenía la más mínima esperanza, se callaría sus sentimientos como siempre había hecho. No pensaba hacerse ilusiones porque sabía que sus probabilidades eran casi nulas. En primer lugar, era su jefe y ese trabajo le estaba gustando demasiado como para perderlo por liarse con su jefe. Además, las relaciones entre licántropos y humanos eran muy escasas, al menos relaciones a largo plazo. Por último, pero realmente lo único importante, un hombre como Hotch nunca se interesaría por alguien torpe y asocial como él, ¡ni siquiera le caía bien!

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó la idea de una posible relación con su jefe de su mente. Su único objetivo sería caerle bien, al menos que confiara en él para el trabajo, y el único modo que tenía de hacer eso era siendo útil en los casos. Decidido, apagó la televisión, sacó unas carpetas con casos antiguos que se había llevado y se puso a leerlos.

No fue fácil. Caso tras caso, Hotch confiaba un poco más en él, aunque seguía tratándole como a un extraño, nada que ver con cómo trataba a los demás compañeros, y parecía encontrar sus divagaciones realmente molestas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que arrugaba la nariz en disgusto cada vez que pasaba cerca de él, Spencer se puso a trabajar con la fórmula de su olor artificial. Los licántropos se guían mucho por su olfato, pueden juzgar a una persona simplemente por su olor. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que le caía mal. Intentó cambiar la fórmula de modo que no le resultara desagradable a su jefe, pero que siguiera ocultando su olor natural (lo último que deseaba era enfrentarse a un Sudes licántropo y que este le atacara por culpa de su olor). Sin embargo, no consiguió ninguna mejora; cada vez que cambiaba de olor, Hotch le miraba con el ceño fruncido y volvía a arrugar la nariz. Dio la batalla por perdida dos meses después tras seis intentos.

Entonces llegó Alaska.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Franklin, Alaska

 

—¿Qué pasa, guaperas? ¿El frío no es lo tuyo?—le preguntó Morgan cuando bajaron del hidroavión.

Spencer se puso a temblar de inmediato y se ajustó el abrigo.

—Soy de Las Vegas, para mí esto es el Polo Norte—murmuró. No quería quejarse, pero realmente le desagradaba.

Nada más pisar el muelle, se pusieron en marcha tal como Hotch les había indicado en el avión: Morgan y Prentiss, a investigar los lugares de los crímenes; Rossi y J. J. a estudiar la victimología; García a revisar los datos de la población y Hotch y Reid a analizar los cuerpos.

Era la primera vez que Hotch se emparejaba con él y eso le puso un poco nervioso, aunque sabía que tenía lógica. Por la forma en que se habían encontrado los cuerpos, estaban casi seguros de que el atacante era un licántropo. Con suerte, Hotch aún podría olerlo en los cuerpos y Spencer podría analizarlos más detalladamente ya que el médico del pueblo no tenía conocimientos forenses.

Ya llevaban tres muertos, uno cada dos días, lo cual era demasiado en una población de 1 476 habitantes, como había apuntado Spencer, y además era su primera investigación de asesinato. Las tres víctimas tenían marcas de mordiscos y estaban destripadas, muchos de sus órganos internos habían desaparecido, devorados bien por su atacante o bien por las alimañas del bosque donde se habían encontrado.

—Las marcas de dientes son de licántropo en su forma lupina. Demasiado grandes para ser de un _canis lupus_ —confirmó Spencer en cuanto vio los cuerpos en aquel suelo de madera rodados de hielo, una morgue improvisada.

—Lo huelo en el tercer cuerpo, en los otros ya ha desaparecido el olor. Es un Alfa macho, pero el olor está demasiado deteriorado como para identificarlo.

Se dirigieron a la Taberna de Carol, donde se reunieron con el resto del equipo y el sheriff para informarles de lo que habían descubierto.

—Les dio caza—les informó Spencer—. A la primera víctima la atacó por sorpresa y no tuvo tiempo de defenderse. Murió casi al instante de un mordisco en el cuello, luego le abrió el estómago con las garras y se alimentó de él. Sin embargo, jugó con las otras dos víctimas, las persiguió, tienen marcas en las manos y en el rostro de haber caído y de defenderse.

—La segunda víctima era más débil físicamente que la primera—comentó Morgan—. La escogió explícitamente sabiendo que iba a jugar con ella y no quería arriesgarse a escoger a alguien fuerte que realmente pudiera escapar.

—Cogió confianza y con la tercera víctima se arriesgó un poco más, una joven atlética que podría haberse defendido mejor y escapado—añadió Prentiss.

—Fue más violento con ella.

—Y la violó.

La sala se quedó en silencio ante el comentario de Spencer. Todos estaban pensando lo mismo.

—¿Cómo...?—J. J. no fue capaz de realizar la pregunta.

—En su forma lupina. Por suerte estaba ya muerta—aclaró, pero realmente no resultaba ningún alivio.

—Está evolucionando.

—Bu-bueno, am...—García intervino, con la cara pálida y aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar—. Según los datos que he conseguido del departamento del sheriff, tenemos, al menos, 23 licántropos en el pueblo, pero es probable que el número sea mayor.

—Es un gran número para una población tan pequeña—comentó Morgan.

—Es habitual que los licántropos tiendan a aislarse en poblaciones pequeñas cerca de montañas y bosques. Dependiendo de la especie, muchos suelen preferir el frío. Es normal encontrar una gran cantidad de licántropos donde hay concentraciones de _canis lupus_ ya que su naturaleza es la misma—cerró la boca nada más darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, esperaba no haber dicho nada que molestara a su jefe.

—Probablemente habrán formado aquí su propia manada, aunque aún habrá algunos solitarios. No los conocerá a todos, algunos se harán pasar por humanos, probablemente nuestro Sudes uno de ellos—añadió Hotch, sin mostrar ninguna clase de reacción ante sus palabras—. García, investiga a toda la población, no solo a los declarados licántropos. Ahora debemos ir a dormir para estar frescos por la mañana.

—Arriba tengo cuatro cuartos libres—les informó la dueña de la taberna.

—¿Cómo cuatro?—preguntó Spencer.

—Lo sentimos, pero no podemos hacer más. Su equipo es el doble que mi departamento—se disculpó el sheriff—. Hasta mañana.

—Buenas noches. Compartiremos los cuartos—les dijo su jefe.

—Yo no pienso dormir con Reid—dijo Morgan como si fuera algo terrible.

_¿A qué viene eso? Si el que ronca es él._

—Yo, contigo—se ofreció García, tomando la mano de su moreno.

_Espera, ¿en qué posición me deja eso? Prentiss y J. J. compartirán habitación, entonces... ¿Rossi o Hotch? No, Hotch no querrá dormir conmigo, no podrá dormir con mi olor. Ugh, no quiero dormir con Rossi, se le oye roncar desde la habitación de al lado._

Cuando subió arriba, se dio cuenta de que Prentiss y J. J. se habían cogido la única habitación con dos camas. Entró a otra de las habitaciones y se metió en el baño para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para dormir.

—¡Mierda!—exclamó al mirar en su bolsa.

Se había olvidado su olor artificial. Lo había gastado todo en el viaje anterior y no se había acordado de reponerlo. _Fantástico, justo cuando hay un licántropo psicópata suelto. Será como si tuviera un cartel luminoso sobre mi cabeza._ Tendría que decírselo a Hotch, no quería que hubiera ningún problema por su culpa. Por lo menos aguantaría unas horas más, quizás hasta la mañana.

Supuso que al salir del baño se encontraría con quien le tocara compartir cama, pero no había nadie en la habitación. Esperó un rato más y nadie entró. _Supongo que tengo suerte de ser el que duerma solo_. Aunque por algún motivo no lo sentía así, se sentía más bien como el niño aislado que siempre había sido.

Por la mañana, con el olor artificial seguramente ya desvanecido, se dio una ducha y se puso ropa limpia para que la mezcla inadecuada de su olor natural y artificial no fuera aún peor. Bajó a desayunar y se encontró con J. J., Prentiss, García y Rossi.

—¿Qué te pasa, guapo? Traes mala cara. ¿Has pasado una mala noche?—le preguntó García, ofreciéndole una taza de café que enseguida llenó de azúcar.

—No lo creo, es el único que ha logrado dormir solo. ¿Sabes lo que es dormir con Hotch en la misma cama?

—Sé lo que es dormir en la habitación junto a la vuestra—replicó J. J. frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso parecía un concurso de ver quién roncaba más fuerte—añadió Prentiss con cara de disgusto.

—He dormido bien, pero... podría tener un problema—respondió algo inseguro y todas las miradas se centraron ya preocupadas en él.

—¿Qué sucede, Spence?—J. J. se puso en modo «madre protectora» al instante.

—Bueno... me he quedado sin olor artificial.

—¿Qué puede implicar eso exactamente?—preguntó Rossi.

—No estoy seguro, nunca he estado sin olor artificial delante de un licántropo desde los doce años, cuando mi olor natural aún estaba cambiando con la pubertad, pero en aquella época les volvía agresivos. Probablemente los licántropos adultos y normales puedan controlarse sin problema, pero...

—No nos estamos enfrentando a un licántropo normal—concluyó Prentiss.

—Exacto. Si el Sudes percibiera mi olor, no tengo forma de saber cómo reaccionaría.

—Hablaremos con Hotch, ha ido con Morgan a ver al sheriff. Creo que lo mejor sería que no salieras de la taberna por ahora—le dijo Rossi.

Spencer asintió. Se sentía avergonzado, no podía creer que no pudiera hacer su trabajo por culpa de un maldito descuido. Desde ahora tendría siempre reserva de sobra en su mochila y en todas partes. Hotch iba a estar muy enfadado con él.

 _Hablando del diablo_.

Hotch entró por la puerta seguido de Morgan. Se detuvo en seco, haciendo que el moreno prácticamente chocara con su espalda.

—¿Hotch?

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Spencer. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y su expresión era de sorpresa.

 _¿Tan desagradable es?_ , pensó Spencer cuando le vio fruncir el ceño.

Hotch se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia él y por un momento Spencer temió que se fuera a poner violento. Y en parte así fue, aunque no de la forma que esperaba. Le agarró con fuerza de su melena y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el otro brazo, manteniéndolo inmovilizado contra su cuerpo. Hundió el rostro en su cuello y pudo escuchar cómo inspiraba profundamente. Un gruñido resonó en el fondo de su garganta y Spencer se estremeció. Entonces no pudo contener un grito de sorpresa y dolor cuando sintió el afilado colmillo de Hotch clavarse en su cuello. No profundamente, solo rasgando la piel, lo suficiente como para hacerle sangrar. Sintió su aliento y su lengua lamió la herida.

Fue entonces cuando al fin sus compañeros reaccionaron y, con sorprendente dificultad, consiguieron apartar a su jefe del joven. Spencer retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared que tenía a su espalda y cayó al suelo con sus piernas temblando. Llevó una mano hasta su cuello y sintió la saliva mezclada con sangre y el notable mordisco.

Entre Morgan, Rossi y Prentiss arrastraron a Hotch fuera de la taberna mientras Spencer les miraba pasmado con J. J. y García arrodilladas a su lado.

—¿Qué demonios...?—murmuró, intentando detener el temblor en sus manos.

No comprendía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera le parecía real. Su jefe jamás se había comportado de ese modo con nadie, era la persona más estoica y controlada del mundo, y sin embargo acababa de... ¿marcarlo?

—Spence... Spencer, ¿estás bien?

Al fin reaccionó a la voz de J. J., que llevaba llamándole un rato.

—Ah, sí, creo. ¿Qué...?

—No lo sé, pero más le vale tener una buena explicación—J. J. estaba evidentemente enfadada, probablemente incluso más que él.

—Spencer, cariño—García sacó un pañuelo y lo presionó contra el corte en su cuello—, dijiste que los licántropos te atacaban de pequeño por tu olor, ¿no?

—Um... sí...

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre sí, como si pudieran comunicarse telepáticamente.

—He visto muchas películas de licántropos y a mí eso no me pareció precisamente un... ataque, al menos no parecía querer hacerte daño, a pesar del mordisco—levantó el pañuelo y comprobó que realmente no era nada serio.

No, definitivamente no había sido un ataque violento. Ahora que se había tranquilizado, recordaba haber sentido la erección de Hotch contra su cadera en cuanto le abrazó. Él mismo había estado a punto de soltar un gemido, pero justo en ese momento Hotch le había mordido; quizás debería estar agradecido por eso, habría sido muy vergonzoso. Además, el mordisco en su cuello no tenía intención de hacer daño sino de marcar, como marcan habitualmente a sus parejas. _¿Qué demonios significa eso?_

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando la puerta de la taberna se abrió, pero el que entró fue Morgan.

—Hey, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó, mirándole con preocupación. Spencer asintió con la cabeza y se levantó del suelo, presionando él mismo el pañuelo contra su cuello por si aún sangraba—. Hotch está ya calmado. ¿Por qué no vas al fondo de la sala y le dejamos entrar para aclarar lo que ha pasado?

J. J. le miró algo reticente, pero acompañó a Spencer hasta el fondo para que estuviera lo más alejado posible de la entrada. No podía evitar que sus dedos rozaran la funda de su pistola. No quería disparar a su jefe, pero lo haría si utilizaba su fuerza de licántropo para hacer daño a Spencer. Todas sus armas ya estaban cargadas con balas de plata.

Morgan mantuvo la puerta abierta. Primero entró Prentiss, después Rossi y por último Hotch, que permaneció con uno de ellos a cada lado y con Morgan muy cerca también, preparados para sujetarle si intentaba saltar de nuevo sobre Spencer, aunque probablemente no serían capaces de hacer nada si realmente quería usar su verdadera fuerza.

—Reid, lo siento mucho—comenzó Hotch—. Me ha pillado por sorpresa, no estaba preparado y no he sido capaz de controlarme. Sé que no es excusa para... asaltarte de ese modo, pero es lo que ha pasado.

 _Hotch disculpándose, quiero grabar este momento_ , pensó Spencer, que probablemente era el que menos asustado estaba de entre todo el equipo ahora que se le había pasado el susto inicial.

—¿Por qué reaccionaste así?—le preguntó tranquilamente.

Hotch fue a inspirar hondo, pero se detuvo en el último momento y decidió que era mejor respirar por la boca. Apretó los puños y mantuvo bajo control el impulso que le pedía lanzarse de nuevo sobre su subordinado.

—Eres un Omega, Reid.

—Es humano, no puede ser Omega—replicó de inmediato Morgan.

—En realidad sí, entre los humanos también están los rangos que hay entre los licántropos, pero el olor que los identifica apenas está presente así que los únicos que suelen destacar al olfato de los licántropos son los Alfas y los Omegas, los extremos—explicó el propio Reid—. Sin embargo... el porcentaje de Omegas entre la población humana se estima en apenas un 0,005 % y de entre esos solo una minoría son varones. Es sumamente improbable que yo sea uno. No puedo dar una cifra exacta porque estos datos son estimaciones, pero...

—Reid, no te lo estoy preguntando, te lo estoy diciendo. Eres un Omega—repitió Hotch.

—Oh— _Un Omega. Genial. No era lo bastante raro ya_ —. Entonces tu reacción de antes se ha debido a que...

—Hueles como una loba en celo.

—¡Hotch!—varias voces se levantaron para reprenderle al mismo tiempo. Lo había dicho con una expresión tan seria que había resultado algo chocante.

—No, um, lo que ha dicho es bastante literal. Los Omegas humanos huelen similar a las hembras licántropo en celo ya que no tenemos capacidad de controlar nuestras glándulas odoríparas como haría un licántropo.

—Spencer, ¿te importa dejar de estar tan tranquilo?—le pidió Prentiss—. Estamos hablando de ti.

—Ya sé que estamos hablando de mí, pero entrar en pánico ahora mismo no va a servir de nada. Además, aparte de en este momento, el resto del tiempo no es realmente un problema con el olor artificial que he desarrollado, así que en cuanto vuelva a casa no tendré de qué preocuparme. El que ahora sepa que soy un Omega no cambia nada.

—Si esperabas gritos y llantos, te has equivocado de genio—le dijo Rossi a Prentiss, que suspiró frustrada.

—Reid, de nuevo me disculpo.

—No, Hotch—le interrumpió antes de que siguiera—. Es evidente que te pilló por sorpresa, ni siquiera yo tenía conocimiento de ello, y no es extraño que reaccionaras así, los licántropos macho que no están emparejados, especialmente si son Alfas, no pueden resistir el olor de una hembra en celo, sobre todo Omegas.

—No sucederá de nuevo ahora que estoy prevenido—le aseguró.

Spencer asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba seguro de si quería que se repitiera o no; después de todo, aún sentía algo por su jefe.

—Por ahora, debemos centrarnos en cerrar este caso para poder regresar lo antes posible—intervino Rossi—. Reid, tú no saldrás de la taberna bajo ningún concepto. No queremos que otros licántropos se enteren de lo que pasa aquí. Hotch, tú no te acercarás a Reid ni entrarás en la taberna si no es acompañado de uno de nosotros.

—No voy a hacerle daño—replicó, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

—Perdona que lo dudemos cuando le estás mirando como si quisieras que fuera tu próxima comida—replicó Morgan.

—No es negociable, Aaron—le respondió Rossi, dejando claro que no aceptaría objeciones. Hotch podía ser el jefe, pero sabía que su criterio estaba comprometido en ese momento—. J. J., tú quédate con Reid y García, nosotros iremos a hablar con los licántropos de la zona.

Cuando los otros cuatro miembros del equipo se marcharon, Spencer se derrumbó en el sofá, ocultando la cabeza entre las manos.

—Siento tanto estar causando estos problemas—no solo estaba entorpeciendo la investigación sino que ahora encima estaba prácticamente excluido de ella.

—No, no, Spence, esto no es culpa tuya, no es algo que hayas elegido.

A pesar de los intentos de las dos mujeres por asegurarle que él no tenía culpa de nada, Spencer no podía evitar sentirse mal, especialmente porque sabía que Hotch se estaba martirizando por lo que había pasado.

No hizo gran cosa allí, repasar los expedientes y los datos que ya tenía memorizados. Sobre la una de la tarde, los demás regresaron sin novedades. Hotch tan solo permaneció un momento en la sala mientras se ponían al día (todo lo alejado que podía de Spencer y con el resto del equipo entre medias, respirando siempre por la boca), después subió y se encerró en su habitación para comer, ante lo que Spencer se sintió aún peor. Después de comer salieron de nuevo para intentar hablar con más licántropos. Querían marcharse de allí cuanto antes, ahora tenían una amenaza doble.

—¡Wah!—la exclamación de García le sobresaltó, haciendo que varios papeles cayeran al suelo.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó J. J. preocupada, con una mano sobre su arma.

—He perdido la conexión. Debe de haber algún problema fuera, tengo que ir a arreglarlo—se levantó y cogió la linterna que había sobre la mesa.

—Espera, no vas a salir ahí fuera tú sola, ya es de noche—le dijo Spencer, levantándose también.

—Tú sí que no vas a salir—le advirtió J. J., obligándole a sentarse con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Entonces sal tú con ella. No te preocupes, no va a pasarme nada aquí, no tardaréis mucho y yo también tengo mi arma—añadió antes de que replicara.

J. J. suspiró resignada y salió con García de la taberna. Spencer, por su parte, suspiró aliviado, al fin tenía unos segundos de soledad. En los pocos meses que habían trabajado juntos, había llegado a querer a esas dos mujeres, pero pasar todo el día pegado a ellas sin un respiro era agotador y agobiante.

—¿Tú eres uno de esos federales?—preguntó una voz ronca.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer prácticamente saltó del sofá cuando escuchó una voz tras él.

Era un hombre del pueblo, lo había visto esa mañana. Era alto y tenía una buena musculatura como todos allí. Spencer supo de inmediato por la forma en que le miraba y por su sonrisa que era un licántropo e iba a lanzarse sobre él como lo había hecho Hotch. No sabía cómo había entrado allí porque no había oído la puerta principal, seguramente por alguna puerta trasera. No era algo impulsivo (al menos no del todo), llevaría percibiendo su olor desde hacía rato y había planeado esto, esperando a que se quedara solo.

Llevó una mano a su revólver, pero no quería usarlo. Sabía que la atracción que sentía por él no era culpa suya, que no podía controlarse (si Hotch no lo había conseguido, otros hombres menos). Se estaba guiando por su instinto. Un Omega en celo disponible, algo que ningún licántropo sin pareja podría dejar pasar. No podía dispararle. Retrocedió sin darle la espalda mientras el hombre se acercaba cada vez más.

—Soy un agente del FBI, si se acerca a mí le detendré por agresión a un federal—le advirtió, intentando sonar todo lo firme que podía.

El hombre rio y siguió acercándose.

—Me encantaría ver eso. ¿Te gusta jugar con esposas? Podríamos hacer eso.

Spencer sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, aquel licántropo no iba a detenerse, su mente estaba centrada en un objetivo: tomar al omega disponible, él. Su única opción era salir de allí y conseguir ayuda de J. J. o de cualquier otro, distraerle para que dejara de pensar solo en él.

Cuando su espalda chocó contra la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y salió corriendo sin ver la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro del licántropo. Cuando intentó dirigirse hacia la oficina del sheriff, se encontró de cara con otro hombre, algo más joven pero igual de fuerte. Iba a pedirle ayuda cuando vio la misma mirada que en el otro licántropo, que ahora se asomaba por la puerta. Ambos le estaban mirando fijamente, casi inmóviles, pero con el cuerpo en tensión para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Spencer sintió una ola de pánico golpearle. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero no quería aceptarlo porque no sabía cómo salir de esa sin disparar (y, aun así, su puntería no le garantizaba conseguirlo).

Estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda cuando ambos hombres se lanzaron hacia él. El aire pareció quedarse congelado en su garganta y el instinto de supervivencia dominó sobre cualquier pensamiento lógico. Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr. No miró hacia dónde se dirigía y en el fondo sabía que esos licántropos lo estaban dirigiendo hacia donde ellos lo querían, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Corrió como no corría desde que iba a la escuela, huyendo de los matones. Sus músculos estaban adormecidos por el frío y sentía que no podía alcanzar toda la velocidad de la que su cuerpo era capaz, pero se estaba esforzando tanto como podía.

No miró atrás. Jamás. Veía sombras a su alrededor, escuchaba gruñidos, aullidos, podían ser ellos u otros. _Oh, joder, ¿cuántos hay?_ Todo se volvió oscuro cuando se adentró en el bosque. Las ramas de los árboles apenas dejaban paso a la luz y su velocidad disminuyó considerablemente teniendo que zigzaguear entre ellos y saltar sobre ramas y piedras. Y no iba a dejarlos atrás, sabía que no podía dejarlos atrás. Sabía lo que estaban haciendo. _A los licántropos les gusta perseguir a su futura pareja, sobre todo cuando compiten contra otro para ganársela._ _Dios, no quiero ser su pareja_. Era un genio, ¿por qué no se le ocurría alguna forma de salir de esa? Pero en ese momento el terror lo tenía completamente dominado.

Entonces escuchó peleas, más de una. Se estaban peleando entre sí para ver quién llegaba hasta él. Pero si había más de una pelea significaba que había más de dos licántropos tras él. No quería ni pensar en ello (aunque no podía evitarlo). Las piernas le temblaban, agotadas, le costaba respirar, le dolía el pecho por el aire frío. No podría aguantar mucho más. Y de repente se encontró tirado en el suelo boca abajo, con un pesado cuerpo sobre él. _No, por favor..._ intentó decirlo en voz alta, pero solo salían jadeos de su boca. Unas grandes manos lo sujetaban por los hombros firme contra el suelo. Sintió el aliento caliente en su oreja. Ni siquiera quería mirar.

Ya no podía más, pero no podía permitirlo, no iba a ser violado por un licántropo en medio del bosque. Cuando intentó mover la mano hasta su revólver, vio cómo este volaba y desaparecía entre los árboles. Se quedó helado, literal y metafóricamente. Ahora estaba desarmado, completamente a merced de aquella criatura. Sabía que no iba a matarlo, pero tal vez preferiría eso a lo que sabía que iba a hacerle. Se había enfrentado a los otros licántropos y se había ganado su premio, ahora era hora de... disfrutarlo.

—Ngggh... Tan dulce...—prácticamente ronroneó la criatura sobre él.

_Esa voz..._

—¡¿Hotch?!—giró la cabeza y pudo ver en la casi completa oscuridad la silueta del rostro de su jefe. Debería estar agradecido, ¿no? De que fuera Hotch. Hotch no le haría daño, ¿verdad? Él no lo haría, él no había luchado contra esos lobos por su derecho a tomarle sino para salvarle... ¿o no?—. ¿Hotch?

—Tan... dulce...—sus dientes rozaron la fina piel de su cuello.

Spencer supo en ese momento que Hotch estaba perdido. Tras pelear por su presa y perseguirla, sus instintos animales lo estaban controlando. Hotch se apartó lo justo para darle la vuelta. Su cabeza golpeó contra la dura tierra congelada y por un momento permaneció aturdido hasta que vio los ojos amarillos del licántropo. Porque ese ya no era Hotch, no el Hotch que él conocía. Aun así, no pudo evitar preocuparse por él cuando vio la sangre en su rostro, probablemente de los otros licántropos, y un arañazo profundo en su hombro. Pero sabía que eso no era nada para él, que sanaría pronto.

Un agudo grito salió de su boca cuando la criatura rasgó su camisa y su chaleco. El aire frío acarició su pecho y le hizo estremecer. Su espalda se estaba congelando contra el frío suelo. En su huída no había podido coger su abrigo, tampoco lo había notado hasta ahora con el esfuerzo de la carrera. Entonces el aliento caliente de la criatura sustituyó al frío. Su lengua recorrió su cuello con sus colmillos solo rozando. Spencer tembló y sintió su cuerpo responder. Bajó hacia su clavícula y mordió sobre ella solo lo justo para provocar sangre. Spencer gritó de nuevo, ahora de dolor.

No iba a forcejear ni a resistirse, sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, tan solo conseguiría azuzar más a la bestia y, probablemente, acabar con algún hueso roto. Pero no quería hacerlo allí, no quería que su primera vez fuera en un oscuro y frío bosque, sobre un suelo congelado con un ser que era más bestia que hombre. Gracias a dios que al menos no se había transformado.

Su única opción era suplicar y lo hizo como nunca había suplicado, totalmente desesperado y aterrado.

—Hotch... Aaron, por favor, para. Tienes que parar. No quiero que sea aquí. Por favor, Aaron. No quiero hacerlo aquí. Aaron, por favor, por favor—repitió como un mantra entre sollozos, con las lágrimas dejando surcos en sus sienes y su voz temblando más de miedo que de frío. Iba a ser doloroso. Ya solo sus caricias eran dolorosas, provocando sangre con las garras en las que se habían transformado sus dedos. No quería ni imaginar lo doloroso que iba a ser...

Entonces se detuvo. Inmóvil sobre él, respirando pesadamente y con la cabeza gacha. Sus manos presionaban dolorosamente sus costados, hundiéndose en su carne, temblando.

—Nnh... ¿Aaron...?—intentó contener el grito de dolor, pero su voz se quebró.

Y antes siquiera de que la sensación de las zarpas clavándose en su piel desapareciera, la criatura, no, Hotch, ya estaba a varios metros de él, detrás de un árbol, arrancando su corteza con sus garras en un acto desesperado de liberar la tensión de su cuerpo.

Spencer se mantuvo quieto por un momento, no queriendo alterarlo aún más con su movimiento. Estaba aliviado, de algún modo Hotch había sido capaz de controlarse, había recuperado su mente. Se sentía inmensamente agradecido por ello, sabía lo difícil que debía de resultarle.

Pasaron los minutos y Hotch pareció tranquilizarse, aunque no conseguía relajar su cuerpo. Respirando profundamente, siempre por la boca, se apartó del árbol y lo miró de reojo sin acercarse a él.

—¿Puedes andar?—le preguntó con voz ronca.

—...Sí—se alegró de que su voz sonara normal después de tanto llanto.

Se incorporó, secándose los ojos con el dorso de una mano mientras con la otra cerraba los extremos rotos de la camisa. Hotch echó a andar y él lo siguió, siempre a cierta distancia, después de recuperar su revólver de entre los arbustos. Caminaron durante largo rato, se habían adentrado más de lo que creía. Finalmente, comenzaron a escuchar voces, muchas de ellas llamándolo a él. Morgan fue el primero en encontrarlos.

—¿Hotch?—vio la sombra de su jefe entre los árboles y lo iluminó con su linterna. Su jersey estaba rasgado y varias heridas de zarpas y mordiscos destacaban de un intenso rojo en lo que se podía ver de piel. Tenían mala pinta, pero sabía que no tenían importancia. Entonces vio a su otro compañero—. ¡Reid!

Sus heridas no tenían comparación con las de Hotch, solo eran unos arañazos superficiales que apenas sangraban, pero él no era un licántropo, no iba a sanar en cuestión de horas ni tenía un sistema inmunitario perfecto. Corrió hacia él y lo agarró por los hombros. Cuando Spencer hizo una mueca de dolor, lo soltó de inmediato.

—Joder... Es-... ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, probablemente aterrado de la respuesta.

—Estoy bien, Derek. Solo son unos rasguños y tal vez algún moratón, nada serio. Hotch me salvó de los licántropos que me perseguían.

—Estábamos aterrados por ti, chico—suspiró aliviado, abrazándole por un momento.

—Siento haberos preocupado, pero ya está todo bien. Yo estoy bien—a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba y de que el miedo aún calaba sus huesos consiguió mantener una apariencia tranquila.

Cuando miró más allá de Morgan, Hotch había desaparecido. Morgan lo acompañó hasta la taberna y allí, tras recibir la preocupación de todos sus compañeros, subió a su habitación para darse una merecida ducha caliente. Se limpió a conciencia, tanto la tierra como la sangre, saliva, sudor y lágrimas. Lloró un poco más, los últimos restos del miedo, del terror que había sufrido, y permaneció bajo la ducha hasta que el agua se enfrió.

Bajó a la sala y se encontró a todo el equipo, incluido Hotch. Estaba contra la pared opuesta, junto a la puerta. Llevaba un abrigo puesto, seguramente aún tenía el jersey destrozado debajo de él. Rossi estaba a su lado y el resto del equipo lo miraba con expresiones de enfado y estupor. No le resultó difícil imaginar de qué estaban hablando.

—¡Hotch! Me alegra que hayas vuelto—se acercó, ignorando la tensión que había entre todos y actuando lo más normal que podía, manteniendo aún cierta distancia para no alterar a su jefe—. Sé que no necesitas preocuparte por tus heridas, pero te vendría bien darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa.

Hotch mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo en todo momento mientras los demás le miraban algo aturdidos.

—Reid...

Se aproximaba una disculpa, pero Spencer no quería siquiera oírla.

—Ahora que estamos reunidos deberíamos hablar del caso, repasar lo que hemos investigado hoy. Aún hay otros licántropos por ahí que pueden tener ganas de jugar a Caperucita Roja conmigo así que me encantaría poder irme de aquí cuanto antes—eso habría provocado alguna risa si la situación no fuera tan grave.

—No tenemos que preocuparnos más del caso—le informó Rossi—. Uno de los licántropos que te perseguía era el Sudes, Hotch acabó con él.

—Oh. ¿Cómo sabes que era el Sudes?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Olía a la sangre de las víctimas—su voz fue apenas un murmullo. El corazón de Spencer se contrajo, nunca había visto así a su jefe.

—Bien, ¿eso significa que mañana podremos irnos?

—Spence...—la mirada de lástima de J. J. hizo que ya no pudiera mantener más la sonrisa.

—¡Estoy bien!—no era su intención gritar, pero no pudo contenerse—. No sé qué os habrá dicho Hotch, pero para mí lo que ha pasado está muy claro: unos licántropos me atacaron, me persiguieron por el bosque, Hotch acabó con ellos y me salvó de lo que probablemente habría sido una espantosa violación. Punto.

—Hotch nos ha dicho que pasó algo más—dijo Morgan y Spencer tuvo ganas de borrarle de un sopapo esa mirada que siempre utilizaba con las víctimas—. Ha dicho que él te-

—Si terminas esa frase prometo que te disparo—le advirtió con una mirada demasiado seria. Al menos fue efectivo, Morgan presionó juntos los labios y no los volvió a abrir—. No me importa lo que Hotch diga ni lo que vosotros penséis. Lo que ha pasado es lo que acabo de decir. Y, creedlo o no, hoy admiro aún más a Hotch de lo que lo hacía antes de venir, que no era poco. Ahora, si ya hemos terminado con el caso, me encantaría cenar algo e irme a dormir. Correr por estos malditos bosques es agotador—se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el salón. Se detuvo a los pocos pasos y volvió a mirar hacia su jefe, ignorando a sus compañeros—. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme, Hotch.

Su jefe le miró por primera vez y había confusión en sus ojos, pero Spencer sabía que nada de lo que dijera en ese momento serviría para quitarle la culpa que sentía. Tenía que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran y a que tuviera algo de tiempo para procesarlo todo, pero no demasiado.

 

 

A primera hora de la mañana, el hidroavión los llevó hasta Anchorage y allí tomaron su avión hacia Quántico. Spencer veía cómo cada hora que pasaban en el avión Hotch se ponía cada vez más inquieto. Su olor se acumulaba en aquella cabina sellada y provocaba que cada vez le fuera más difícil controlarse. Estaba realmente sorprendido cuando, al aterrizar por fin, Hotch no se había movido de su asiento en el extremo opuesto del avión. Al salir, exhaló largamente como hubiera estado aguantando la respiración. Spencer sonrió, a pesar de sentirse un poco culpable por haberle hecho pasar ese mal rato.

—Hotch, creo que tenemos que hablar—le dijo cuando llegaron a la oficina ya a las siete de la tarde ( _malditas diferencias horarias_ ).

—De acuerdo—preferiría esperar hasta mañana cuando el Omeg- Reid estuviera usando de nuevo el olor artificial, pero realmente no era capaz de decirle que no en ese momento. Se quedó junto a las escaleras que subían a su despacho, esperando a ver qué quería decir.

—No aquí, en tu despacho—le aclaró, no queriendo testigos para esa conversación ni teniendo miedo de su jefe como este pudiera pensar.

—Creo que-

—En tu despacho, Hotch—¿De dónde demonios había sacado tanta confianza? _Supongo que el que te persiga un grupo de lobos por el bosque hace que se te quiten otros miedos_.

Él mismo se dirigió hacia el despacho, pasando a su lado y entrando primero. Le oyó suspirar, pero finalmente lo siguió, bajo las atentas miradas de todos. Cuando Hotch estuvo tras su mesa, Spencer echó el pestillo a la puerta y cerró las persianas, no quería mirones ni interrupciones. Hotch le miró con algo de recelo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a su mesa.

—Reid...

—No acepto tus disculpas. No necesito ninguna disculpa. Me salvaste de lo que tú y yo sabemos habría sido una experiencia traumática. Es cierto que tendré pesadillas con esos bosques durante mucho tiempo, pero nada comparado con lo que podría haber pasado si cualquiera de esos tipos, ya no digamos el Sudes, hubiera llegado hasta mí. Así que, de nuevo, gracias por salvarme y, de verdad, realmente te admiro por el control que tuviste. Probablemente eres el único licántropo en este planeta capaz de detenerse en ese punto—Hotch parecía querer replicar, pero Spencer continuó—. Dicho esto, añado que tampoco te habría odiado si no hubieras sido capaz de parar. Habría sido doloroso y una terrible experiencia en un lugar así, pero... bueno, eso no es de lo que quería hablar ahora—aún no era el momento de decírselo, primero tenía que saber qué pensaba Hotch.

—¿De qué querías hablar entonces?—estaba inquieto, confuso por lo que le había dicho y probablemente desesperado por lanzarse sobre él.

—¿Sentías algo por mí antes de ayer, antes de conocer mi verdadero olor?—le preguntó directamente, su mente no estaría para andarse con rodeos.

—¿Si sentía algo...?—quizás su mente estaba aún más aturdida de lo que pensaba. _Al menos así tendrá la guardia baja y será más sincero._

—¿Qué pensabas de mí? No como subordinado sino... ¿sexualmente? ¿sentimentalmente?

Hotch le miró con la boca abierta por un momento y pareció querer decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Finalmente tragó saliva y se aferró con ambas manos a los brazos de su silla, poniendo la espalda recta. Si Spencer no le conociera mejor, pensaría que sentía vergüenza.

—Siempre he considerado que eres un hombre... a-atractivo—le costó decirlo a pesar de esforzarse por parecer indiferente. _Oh, sí, le da vergüenza_ , Spencer se esforzó realmente por no sonreír—. Hay muchos aspectos de tu personalidad que son— _adorables_ , se aclaró la garganta. Su vocabulario le estaba fallando en el peor momento—... interesantes. Y sobra decir que además eres un genio. Pero tu olor era... incorrecto. Ese olor artificial es bastante desagradable, lo que hace que todo lo demás carezca de importancia.

—¿Y ahora?

Su respuesta fue un gruñido profundo que fue directo a la entrepierna de Spencer. Esta vez no contuvo su sonrisa. Tenía la respuesta que quería, era hora de dejar de hacer sufrir a su jefe.

—Hasta mañana, Hotch—se levantó y se despidió, intentando dejar claro con su sonrisa que no estaba enfadado o molesto con él.

—¡Espera! No puedes ir solo a casa, mucho menos en tren—todos los licántropos se lanzarían a por él.

—¿Quieres acercarme tú?—había quizás demasiada esperanza en su petición.

—Pídeselo a Morgan—apartó la mirada, fingiendo revisar las carpetas sobre su mesa.

Spencer no intentó disimular su decepción. Salió de la oficina y bajó a su mesa.

—¿Todo bien, guaperas?—le preguntó Morgan. Todos estaban aún allí reunidos, probablemente preparados para actuar contra Hotch si era necesario.

—Todo bien—sabía que no era su culpa, debería estar agradecido porque se preocuparan por él, pero le molestaba que pensaran tan mal de Hotch—. ¿Me acercas a casa?

—Claro, por supuesto.

Vio de reojo a Rossi subiendo las escaleras hacia el despacho de Hotch.

—Rossi—le llamó, colocándose la bolsa al hombro—, si le haces sentir peor de lo que se siente, tú y yo tendremos un problema. Lo mismo va para todos—les advirtió muy seriamente.

Rossi levantó las manos en gesto de rendición y pasó de largo el despacho de Hotch para ir al suyo.

En el coche con Morgan, Spencer esperó lo inevitable.

—¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando?

_Ahí está._

—No—respondió secamente.

—Reid-

—Morgan, lo único que tienes que saber por ahora es que yo estoy bien y todo gracias a Hotch, así que os agradecería que dejarais de mirarle como a un violador porque no lo es.

—Pero estuvo a punto.

Spencer suspiró. Deberían conocer mejor a su jefe después de tantos años trabajando con él.

—Y cualquier otro licántropo no habría sido capaz de detenerse. Morgan, eso fue una pelea por una hembra en celo sin pareja. En una situación normal, habrían peleado por ella y el ganador habría tenido pleno derecho a aparearse con la hembra, probablemente dejándola embarazada, y a emparejarse con ella. Cualquiera que hubiera intentado impedirlo habría acabado seguramente muerto. Yo ni siquiera forcejeé, para evitar daños mayores, solo se lo pedí y él se detuvo.

—No sin antes-

—Arañazos, Morgan, son solo arañazos. Si Hotch no hubiera estado allí, yo habría sido violado por cualquiera de esos licántropos e incluso asesinado si hubiera ganado el Sudes—suspiró de nuevo, ya no sabiendo cómo hacérselo entender mejor—. Si seguís tratándole así, voy a estar muy enfadado con vosotros.

—Está bien, está bien. Hey, ¿y cómo es que sabes tanto de licántropos?—preguntó, intentando aligerar el ambiente, cosa que Spencer agradeció.

—Cuando supe que iba a trabajar para uno, me dediqué a leer todos los libros que encontré sobre ellos (científicos, claro). También hablé con unos cuántos expertos que pude contactar gracias a la universidad y tengo pensado sacarme el doctorado en licantropía.

—¡Cómo no!—Morgan se echó a reír y el resto del viaje ya no fue tan tenso.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer recibió un mensaje ( _¡Un maldito mensaje!_ ) pasadas las nueve de la noche.

«He hablado con Strauss. Va a trasladarte de Unidad. No hace falta que vuelvas a la oficina, mañana tendrá tus cosas en su despacho. AH».

Un mensaje era la forma de Hotch de protegerle, de que no tuviera que ver ni hablar con la persona que le había agredido. _¡Es idiota!_ No había otra palabra para definirlo. Bien, pues no iba a seguirle el juego. Se puso ropa limpia, habiéndose dado ya una ducha, y cogió su coche, que tan pocas veces sacaba del garaje, para ir a casa de su jefe. En pocos minutos estaba llamando a la puerta de su apartamento.

Hotch no necesitó preguntar quién era, en cuanto se acercó a la puerta pudo olerlo. Apoyó las manos sobre la puerta como si la necesitara para sostenerlo y presionó la cabeza contra ella en un intento de controlar el deseo que se apoderaba de él con ese olor. Respiró hondo, manteniendo a raya la necesidad de lanzarse sobre el Ome- Reid.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó en una voz que no sonaba como la suya habitual, más profunda y llena de deseo.

—Vengo a traerle dulces a mi abuelita—respondió, en un intento de que bajara la guardia.

—Reid, debes irte, no puedo...

—Deja de restregarte contra la puerta y abre—si se pensaba que era tan inocente como para no saber lo que le estaba pasando, se equivocaba mucho.

—Ngh... Reid...

—Hotch, soy un mago así que sé cómo abrir una cerradura. O abres tú o abro yo, pero voy a entrar sí o sí.

Tras más de un minuto en el que Spencer pensó que al final le tocaría forzar la cerradura, Hotch finalmente abrió la puerta, pero solo la dejó una rendija. Spencer la empujó del todo y atravesó el pequeño pasillo hasta el salón. Se encontró a Hotch en el lado opuesto, lo más alejado que podía estar. _Eso no va a servirle de nada_ , pensó, dejando que tuviera su espacio si quería.

—Me parece que no me sé explicar bien o tal vez estoy hablando en otro idioma sin darme cuenta, cosa que podría hacer. El caso es que nadie parece entender que no eres un terrible violador y yo no soy tu víctima. Lo más sorprendente es que ni siquiera tú mismo lo entiendes. Aaron—le interrumpió antes de que hablara, utilizando deliberadamente su nombre—, cuando dije que sería una terrible experiencia en un lugar así, quería enfatizar el «en un lugar así». No es precisamente mi fantasía tener mi primera vez en un bosque de pesadilla congelándome el culo—vio la fugaz expresión de sorpresa que apareció en el rostro de Hotch al oírle hablar así y entonces la comprensión de lo que acababa de decir, al menos en parte.

—Eres... eres...

—Sí, Aaron, soy un Omega virgen. Estoy seguro de que eso suena bien para ti—sonrió al verle llevarse la mano inconscientemente al pantalón para recolocarse—. Voy a asumir que la lentitud con la que estás entendiendo esto se debe a que mi olor te deja pensar más bien poco y no a que te desagrade la idea. Aaron, no estoy en contra de hacerlo contigo en otro lugar, preferiblemente una cama.

Y mientras decía estas palabras, inclinó la cabeza a un lado, exponiendo su cuello en un gesto sumiso. El profundo gruñido que escuchó le hizo estremecerse y reajustarse él también en sus pantalones, lo que hizo de un modo bastante exhibicionista para que Hotch tuviera claro el efecto que estaba provocando en él.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, sintió su espalda golpear contra la pared y el cuerpo de Aaron presionando contra el suyo. Lo primero que pensó fue que no había sentido ningún golpe en la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Hotch tenía la mano en su nuca para evitarlo. _Tan atento incluso en un momento así_ , y eso fue lo último que pensó antes de perder el hilo de todo cuando Aaron le besó. No era un beso dulce y suave como una vez imaginó que besaría Hotch, sino intenso, descuidado y... animal. Invadió su boca a la primera oportunidad y a partir de ahí fue todo lengua y dientes. Sentía como si estuviera follando su boca, tan intenso que no tenía siquiera oportunidad de luchar por dominar, le estaba sometiendo por completo. Los gemidos se ahogaban entre sus bocas de forma casi constante, su cuerpo temblaba y sus piernas fallaban, pero Aaron lo tenía bien sujeto, con una mano agarrando con fuerza sus cabellos y moviendo su cabeza en el ángulo que quería y la otra firme en su trasero, presionando sus entrepiernas imposiblemente juntas.

—No seré—succionó su labio inferior—capaz de—lo mordió sin llegar a hacerle daño—detenerme—otro beso intenso que le hizo gemir y sentir que sus labios ardían—esta vez.

—Cama—era demasiado trabajoso poner a funcionar su cerebro en ese momento, solo esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para hacerle callar.

Pareció funcionar. Aaron le soltó y Spencer fue a quejarse por la repentina pérdida, pero entonces se encontró sobre su hombro al estilo bombero, yendo en dirección al dormitorio. Abrió la puerta de la habitación tan fuerte que rebotó contra la pared. Lo tiró en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza y se arrodilló sobre él. Hundió el rostro en su cuello e inhaló profundamente. Su pecho vibró con un gruñido de placer que Spencer sintió más que oyó. El delicioso Omega en su cama... el lobo en su interior salivaba con anticipación. Era su premio, el que no había podido reclamar en el bosque. Era _suyo_.

—Aaron...—el Omega le llamó, y esta vez su voz estaba llena de necesidad y deseo, no de miedo y angustia.

Le abrió la camisa de un tirón, rasgando la tela - _otra camisa a la basura_ \- y se la quitó junto con la chaqueta, dejando su torso desnudo. Sus dedos acariciaron los arañazos en su cuello y su pecho, aún de un intenso rojo, deteniéndose un momento para contemplar las marcas, _sus marcas._ Y Spencer estaba deseando que le hiciera aún más.

—Tan hermoso...—su voz sonó casi reverencial. Esos labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos le daban un aspecto totalmente pervertido a la expresión normalmente inocente del joven. Qué bien se verían alrededor de su nudo.

Quizás se lo decía por su olor Omega, quizás sin él, siendo normal, no le vería del mismo modo, pero a Spencer no le importaba; después de todo, el olor Omega era parte de él como lo eran su pelo o sus ojos. Y bajo esa intensa mirada se sintió deseado por primera vez en su vida (más allá del frenesí de la persecución de la noche anterior). Era deseado tanto por el hombre como por la bestia y eso se sentía... _bien_. No podías pedirle más a su cerebro en ese momento.

Se sobresaltó cuando Aaron le quitó los pantalones con la misma brusquedad que le había abierto la camisa, sin prestarle la más mínima atención al botón o a la cremallera, incluso pudo escuchar tela rasgándose.

—Realmente apreciaría que dejaras de convertir mi ropa en trapos de cocina—le dijo mientras le quitaba hasta la última prenda de ropa, quedando completamente desnudo sobre la cama. Debería haberse sentido avergonzado por estar tan expuesto ante su jefe, mostrando tan evidentemente su excitación con su erección goteando sobre su vientre, pero solo podía pensar en una cosa—: Estás excesivamente vestido para esta situación.

Aaron sonrió y su ropa encontró el mismo destino que la de Spencer, desgarrada en el suelo junto a la cama, empezando por la camisa. Spencer se mordió el labio y movió sus caderas involuntariamente cuando vio el amplio y musculoso torso desnudo del licántropo.

—Ngh, eres tan... oh.

Se quedó sin habla cuando Aaron se quitó los pantalones. _Joder, es... grande, enorme_. Mirándole con ojos desorbitados, no estaba seguro de si derretirse o sentirse aterrado. Así era el miembro de un licántropo, duro y goteando por la punta, nada monstruoso, pero más grueso y largo que la media humana y con ese nudo en la base que ya comenzaba a hincharse. _Eso no puede entrar, es imposible, es..._

—Nnhhh...—lo único que salió de su boca fue un largo y lascivo gemido. Llevó la mano a su propio miembro, que palpitaba dolorosamente pidiendo atención—. ¡Nh!—Aaron le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

—Mío—le advirtió con un tono posesivo. Spencer estuvo a punto de correrse al escuchar esa voz profunda y dominante, pero respiró hondo y se aferró con ambas manos a las sábanas—. ¿Tanto lo quieres?—le preguntó Aaron con una sonrisa de lobo mientras frotaba lentamente su propio falo—. No te preocupes, es todo tuyo. Voy a dejarte plenamente satisfecho con él. _Lleno_.

Spencer asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, sin darse cuenta siquiera de que lo estaba haciendo, y separó sus piernas para que Aaron se arrodillara entre ellas. Aaron se relamió los labios. Sacó un bote de lubricante de la mesilla y ocupó el sitio que le correspondía.

—Escapaste tan desesperadamente anoche y ahora te ofreces tan dócilmente, solo a mí—se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besar su mandíbula, subiendo hacia su oreja—. No tienes ni idea de lo adorable que eres.

—Uhn... Aaron, por favor...

—Shhh. Me gusta jugar con mis presas—le susurró y sintió el cuerpo de Spencer estremecerse.

Sus labios bajaron suavemente por su cuello, lamiendo y besando, y cuando llegó a la unión con el hombro, mordió intensamente y succionó. Spencer gimió y levantó las caderas, buscando la fricción que necesitaba, pero Aaron le sujetó con una mano contra el colchón, agarrándole tan fuerte que Spencer sabía que iba a haber una marca al día siguiente, y estaba deseando verla. Esta vez no le hizo sangre, solamente era un chupetón, y siguió bajando por su pecho, dejando marcas a su paso. El cuerpo del doctor se retorcía entre gemidos y súplicas por más. Sentía que las zonas por las que pasaban sus manos y su boca ardían. Era tan intenso que realmente se sentía poseído, dominado.

—¡Waaah!—Spencer no pudo contener un grito cuando Aaron tomó en su boca su miembro hasta el fondo sin vacilar—. Oh, dios. No, Hotch, Aaron, para. Por favor, no, voy a... ¡¡NNHH!!

No pudo resistirlo, su boca caliente se sentía demasiado bien. Succionando sobre él, lamiéndolo. La punta de su miembro golpeando contra su garganta y esta cerrándose a su alrededor y... quería resistir más porque no quería que acabara tan rápido, pero Aaron no le dio cuartel. Se corrió en su boca y sintió cómo lo tragaba y después lo limpiaba a conciencia antes de liberar su miembro sensible.

Quedó exhausto sobre la cama, sus extremidades sin fuerzas y respirando agitadamente. Aaron se tumbó a su lado y apartó los mechones de cabello pegados a su rostro por el sudor. En cuanto Spencer recuperó el aliento, le besó y compartió con él su propio sabor. El joven gimió y llevó una mano a la cabeza de Hotch para profundizar el beso. Aaron hizo lo mismo y se fundieron en un beso húmedo y lascivo, con sus cuerpos frotándose lentamente.

—Te gustó eso, ¿hm?—le preguntó cuando sus labios se separaron, apenas dejando distancia entre ellos.

—Quería correrme contigo—respondió, sin pensar lo que decía o de lo contrario probablemente no habría sido capaz.

—Oh, cariño, podrás hacerlo—acarició dulcemente su rostro y se inclinó para susurrar a su oído con esa voz que sabía que le afectaba tanto—. Eres joven, estoy seguro de que podrás correrte de nuevo, esta vez con mi polla enterrada hasta el nudo en ese trasero virgen tuyo.

Spencer gimió ante la idea y presionó su cuerpo contra él. Si hubiera podido, se habría puesto duro solo con eso. Iba a doler, lo sabía, pero lo quería de todos modos. Dejó que Aaron lo moviera con sus fuertes manos para tumbarlo boca abajo y ponerlo de rodillas. Se apoyó en los antebrazos para mantener el equilibrio y separó las piernas, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer. O eso creía. De repente sintió aliento en su trasero y Aaron lamió su raja de abajo hacia arriba hasta la parte baja de su espalda.

—¡Oh, dios, Aaaaron!

—Suenas tan bien—rio, y su aliento le hizo temblar.

—N-no hagas eso, no puede ser... s-seguro... no es una práctica sexual segura. Por favor, Aaron...—suplicó desesperado, incapaz del zafarse del agarre que ahora tenía sobre sus caderas.

—Spencer, ese maravilloso cerebro tuyo no está funcionando mucho—lo que resultaba adorable—. Soy un licántropo, no puedo coger ninguna enfermedad humana y, además, eres virgen, estoy seguro de que estás limpio.

—P-pero- ¡Uhn!

Perdió toda capacidad de habla cuando Aaron selló sus labios sobre su entrada. Sintió besos y succión y su lengua lamiéndolo y humedeciéndolo, los dientes rozándole suavemente mientras separaba sus nalgas con ambas manos. Y, ante todo eso, lo único que podía hacer era gemir y sollozar por el intenso y extraño placer, aferrándose a la colcha con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas. Finalmente, emitió un sonido que ni siquiera le pareció humano cuando la lengua atravesó su entrada y comenzó a follarle en cuanto los músculos se relajaron.

Para cuando Aaron sustituyó su lengua por sus dedos, Spencer ya estaba de nuevo duro y apenas era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado y Aaron fue capaz de abrirlo fácilmente, aunque se tomó su tiempo, metiendo un dedo tras otro hasta que tuvo cuatro dentro, sin llegar a tocar la próstata en ningún momento.

—¿Cómo se siente?—le preguntó cuando comenzó a escuchar algunos quejidos de dolor con el cuarto dedo, acariciando con la otra mano su espalda y su muslo.

—U-uhn...—solo pudo emitir un lamento entre sus labios temblorosos.

—Intenta usar palabras, Spencer—le animó, besando su espalda arqueada.

—Quema... un poco... nh... pero puedo... Te quiero a ti...—consiguió decir entre jadeos.

—Yo voy a doler un poco más—le advirtió.

Spencer sacudió la cabeza. _¿No estará pensando en parar ahora?_

—¡Por favor!—suplicó, y quién era Aaron para negarse.

Sacó los dedos suavemente de su interior y se arrodilló tras él, frotando su miembro imposiblemente erecto contra su raja.

—Muy bien, mi precioso genio, voy a hacerte mío y serás el Omega más feliz de este planeta—no estaba seguro de dónde venían esas palabras, nunca había pensado que fuera esa clase de Alfa posesivo, pero Spencer le estaba volviendo loco.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y separó aún más las piernas. Aaron preferiría tomarlo por delante, viendo su hermoso rostro, pero en esta posición sería más fácil y quería causarle el mínimo daño posible, sabiendo que algo de dolor era inevitable, sobre todo cuando metiera el nudo en su interior, si es que podía. Se relamió los labios al observar la entrada que boqueaba. Ya no podía esperar más. Lubricó su verga y presionó la punta contra la entrada dilatada. Ofreció algo de resistencia, pero Spencer se esforzó por relajarse. Dolía más que los dedos, sentía su trasero arder, pero resistió porque sabía que en algún momento se sentiría bien y, si no, era feliz haciendo que Hotch se sintiera bien. Sintió la invasión lentamente, llenándolo centímetro a centímetro. Tan caliente, tan duro. Aaron le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo para mantenerlo en el sitio y acariciaba dulcemente su espalda con la otra mano. Realmente no esperaba que pudiera ser un amante tan considerado y amable después de lo que había pasado en el bosque. No le habría importado, pero, al menos en su primera vez, era de agradecer.

Requería una tremenda fuerza de voluntad por parte del licántropo no penetrarlo hasta el fondo de una embestida. Se sentiría tan bien asaltar sin contenerse ese caliente y estrecho interior. Eso era lo que deseaba el lobo, pero Aaron no iba a permitirlo, no quería que Spencer acabara odiándole o teniendo miedo al sexo. Siguió entrando lentamente, deteniéndose cuando los quejidos se volvían demasiado dolorosos para que su interior se acostumbrara. Suspiró cuando al fin estuvo dentro, solo quedando el nudo apenas hinchado fuera.

—¿A... Aaron...?—Spencer le llamó, girando la cabeza para mirarle entre sus cabellos revueltos. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero Aaron pudo ver que el dolor comenzaba a remitir.

—Ya estoy dentro de ti, Spencer. ¿Lo sientes?

—Sí... Aaron, te siento— _T_ _an lleno_. Su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, vibraba. Aaron estaba dentro de él y se sentía... extraño, pero bien, era... no estaba seguro porque aún sentía dolor, pero le... ¿gustaba?—. ¡Uhn!...—Aaron movió sus caderas solo un poco y, _oh, sí_ , le gustaba.

—Eso es, sabía que tu pequeño agujero estaba hecho para mí—sonrió orgulloso al ver la intensa reacción del joven al rozar su próstata. Definitivamente tenían la forma perfecta el uno para el otro—. Voy a empezar a moverme ahora, dime si es demasiado—aunque no creía que pudiera detenerse a esas alturas, pero intentaría hacer lo posible para no dejarse llevar.

Comenzó a moverse de forma experimental, saliendo lentamente hasta dejar solo la punta en el interior y volviendo a penetrarlo, un poco más rápido cada vez. El pálido y delgado cuerpo se estremecía debajo de él, contoneándose tan sensualmente y moviendo las caderas para encontrarse con sus embestidas cuando ya no podía soportar más su lento ritmo. Era tan hermoso que solo podía pensar en marcar la perfecta piel. Recorrió su espalda y sus hombros con labios y lengua, solo rozando con sus dientes suavemente. Y cada vez que no le mordía, Spencer gemía molesto.

—Spencer...—acarició sus cabellos y le llamó de nuevo hasta que estuvo seguro de que le escuchaba—. Spencer, quiero morderte, quiero marcarte permanentemente. ¿Querrías eso?

Sabía que un consentimiento ahora valía de poco, pero si Spencer se negaba haría lo que fuera para contenerse.

—Por favor... sí, por favor... márcame...—suplicó.

Se sentía tan abrumado por las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando que ni siquiera entendía por qué le estaba preguntando. Claro que quería que le marcara, quería ser suyo, solo suyo, porque nunca se había sentido tan completo como en ese momento. Entonces los dientes se clavaron en su cuello y una punzada de dolor lo atravesó, disipándose rápidamente en el placer en el que estaba sumido su cuerpo. Alguna parte de su cerebro registró que esa era la marca que dejaban los licántropos a sus parejas, pero cualquier pensamiento racional voló de su cabeza cuando los dedos de Aaron comenzaron a estirar su entrada.

—¿U-uhn?—quería preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero de su boca solo salían extraños sonidos de placer.

—Joder, Spencer, eres tan estrecho. Esto se va a sentir tan bien... Ngh...

Spencer estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando Aaron presionó más profundo con su verga y el nudo aún sin formar atravesó su entrada. El gruñido del licántropo vibró por su espalda y su entrepierna. Se olvidó de respirar por un momento. Y cuando creía no poder estar más lleno, el nudo comenzó a hincharse mientras Aaron se balanceaba, empujando contra él pero sin poder sacar ya su miembro. _Tan... lleno... tan... oohhh..._

Sintió fluir algo caliente en su interior mientras el falo palpitaba y se sacudía dentro de él. Las manos de Aaron aferraban con fuerza sus caderas y sus dientes volvían a clavarse en su cuello. No pudo resistirlo más, se vino en ese momento con un orgasmo más intenso que el anterior, sintiéndose lleno, sintiéndose poseído, sintiéndose deseado.

Apenas registró lo que sucedió en los momentos posteriores, aún en lo alto de su orgasmo, solo sintió que su cuerpo se movía aunque no era él quien lo hacía, no tenía fuerzas para mover un solo músculo. Cuando su cerebro volvió a funcionar, se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbado en la cama de lado con Aaron tras él, el licántropo cediéndole un brazo de almohada mientras rodeaba su cintura con el otro.

—Mm... ¿Aaron?—giró la cabeza y se encontró con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Vamos a estar unidos durante al menos media hora más, así que relájate y descansa.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún estaba anudado, de que el miembro estaba duro dentro de él y soltando de vez en cuando más de su semilla en su interior.

—Nnh...—se estremeció, casi queriendo correrse otra vez. Apretó su trasero y consiguió un gruñido de su jefe.

—Deja de hacer eso o será más de media hora—le advirtió, no muy convincente.

Spencer quiso reír, pero solo pudo soltar un suspiro tembloroso. Colocó una mano sobre la de Aaron que descansaba en su vientre y durante varios minutos se quedaron simplemente en silencio, recuperando el control de sus cuerpos.

—¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó cuando el nudo ya empezaba a deshincharse.

—Eso es decisión tuya. Yo te he... marcado como mi pareja—realmente esperaba que ahora no se arrepintiera de ello—, pero no eres un licántropo así que eso no tiene ningún efecto en ti. No sé qué relación quieres tener, si es que quieres tener una. No te sientas presionado por mí, yo no-

—Aaron—le interrumpió, girándose cuanto pudo para mirarle a los ojos. Le sorprendió la preocupación y casi desesperación que había en ellos, en esos ojos que normalmente eran tan imperturbables—. Me refería a si lo hacemos otra vez o nos damos una ducha primero y pedimos algo para cenar. Ni siquiera me planteo _no_ tener una relación contigo. Estadísticamente, la mayoría de relaciones entre humanos y licántropos no funcionan, pero yo ya me he salido de la estadística dos veces, una tercera no será tan difícil.

Aaron le miró por un momento como si no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo y, entonces, Spencer descubrió que el licántropo tenía hoyuelos.

De repente el teléfono de Aaron sonó. Salió con cuidado del interior de Spencer y rebuscó el móvil en su ropa junto a la cama.

—Me parece que nuestras opciones se han visto reducidas a una—le dijo, mirando el mensaje en la pantalla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Caso?

—Caso.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que compartir ducha para ahorrar tiempo—sugirió insinuante.

Se levantó perezosamente de la cama y, mientras se dirigía al baño con andares afectados, el abundante semen brotó de su entrada y se deslizó por sus muslos sin el nudo ahora para contenerlo dentro.

Aaron estuvo a punto de romper el teléfono en su mano y un gruñido vibró en su garganta, entrando como hipnotizado al baño tras su pareja. _Mío_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).  
> Invitadme a un café en [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A5371IG2).


End file.
